


Ever wonder if the world would be better off without you… ?

by lunar_saturn_88



Series: Angsty Shots [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:01:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4471553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ansty shot style shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ever wonder if the world would be better off without you… ?

You heard Sherlock playing his violin in the background. He was busy writing a song for the wedding that was coming up with your brother and his soon to be wife Mary. You had always been John’s little sister and boy did you have problems. Your older sister Harry was recovering from drinking and John… well he was getting married. A success and a screw up and you were the youngest… and you were going nowhere with your life and it sucked. You were smart, but not as smart as John and you were average. Something that you hated.

 

You leaned your head against your hand as you looked out the window. You sighed softly listening to the music that was coming from Sherlock’s violin. You had to admit that it was pretty music even for the wedding that was coming up. You couldn’t help, but feel happy for John who was marrying the woman of his dreams.

 

You hadn’t even noticed that Sherlock had stopped playing and was watching you right at that moment. If you had noticed you wouldn’t have said what you said next. “Ever wonder if the world would be better off without you…” You asked yourself. Yes you had thought about it on countless occasions.

 

“Y/N.”

 

You jumped and turned facing Sherlock. Shit you hadn’t want him to hear that. You didn’t want him to know that you had been thinking of doing just that everyone would be better off without you living life side by side with them.

 

“Y/N.”  
  


You looked into the blue eyes of Sherlock.

 

“Don’t ever say that.”  
  


“It’s true though. You’ve pulled a disappearing act.” You told him. “You hid from John for two years Sherlock.”

 

Sherlock laughed lightly. “That was different.”

 

“How is it different.”

 

“Y/N you have people that care about you. Without you in their lives it wouldn’t be the same.”

 

“Including yours?”

 

“Yes.”

 

 


End file.
